


"Non ti ho mai visto"

by doblondoro



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doblondoro/pseuds/doblondoro
Summary: Una cosina per ricordare che due anni fa Martino posava per la prima volta gli occhi su Niccolò
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	"Non ti ho mai visto"

"Perché stai sorridendo?"

Martino si scuote e alza lo sguardo verso Niccolò.

Non sono neanche le undici e sono sul divano. Niccolò è seduto e sta(va) cercando di studiare qualcosa; Martino si è sdraiato appoggiando la testa alle sue gambe, e da quel momento le priorità di Niccolò hanno abbandonato il volume di teoria musicale per trasferirsi ai capelli del suo ragazzo.

"Mh?"

"Si, dico. C'è qualcosa sul soffitto che ti fa venire quell'aria sognante? Perché anche prima di venirci a vivere frequento 'sta casa da quando sono nato e non me ne so' mai accorto"

Martino soffia una risata.

"No... Stavo... solo pensando a una cosa"

"Che?"

"Ma niente..."

"Marti..."

"Vabbé. Che... due anni fa a quest'ora ancora non ti avevo mai visto" dice Martino quasi in un sussurro.

E, assurdamente, si sente timido. Gli succede ancora con Niccolò. Quando non riesce a ingabbiare le cose che vuole dire in un "Finiscila, scemo", gli succede ancora.

Niccolò sorride.

"Lo so. Come se l'anno scorso non avessimo festeggiato la prima volta che..."

"... che ci siamo parlati, lo so. Insieme a tutti gli altri cinque anniversari che ti sei inventato!"

"Non me li sono inventati! Non abbiamo avuto esattamente un... inizio... tanto tranquillo, diciamo..."

"Diciamo" ripete Martino con un sorriso sbieco.

"Quindi" continua Niccolò enumerando i traguardi sulle dita della mano destra "Prima volta che ci siamo parlati, primo appuntamento, primo bacio, prima volta, prima fuga romantica per implorare il tuo perdono..."

"Ah beh, hai dovuto fa' parecchia fatica, in effetti!" dice Martino ridendo.

"Che c'entra, so' comunque dovuto veni' a Bracciano. Dopo quel messaggio così glaciale che m'avevi mandato..."

"Vabbé. Comunque, no, Nico. Io intendevo proprio che due anni fa a quest'ora non ti avevo ancora mai visto... perché saranno due anni precisamente domani"

Niccolò lo guarda strizzando appena un po' gli occhi.

"Domani?"

"Si. Fuori da scuola. Stavi parlando con Sana e..."

"E... com'è che ti ricordi il giorno esatto?" chiede Niccolò sorridendo con un'espressione maliziosa. Che potrebbe far innervosire Martino, se non fosse così adorabile.

"Perché... è 'na storia lunga..."

"Ah, sì?"

"Si. C'è di mezzo un... clitoride... e una partita a Fifa nel pomeriggio. Mi ero segnato il punteggio e... Insomma, era l'8 Ottobre. E... niente, me lo ricordo per quello"

"Un...?" Niccolò sembra confuso, e a Martino viene da ridere.

"Comunque niente. Eri con Saverio, e Sana e Silvia erano sicuramente venute a chiedervi della Radio. Tu non mi hai visto. E... io invece sì. Tutto qua"

Niccolò sorride. Passa la mano tra i capelli di Martino e si china per dargli un bacio.

"E... che hai pensato?"

Martino distoglie lo sguardo e si morde il labbro inferiore come a trattenere un sorriso.

"Solo che... eri carino, ecco"

"Wow. Grazie - gli sussurra Niccolò a fior di labbra - E... sei proprio sicuro che io non ti abbia visto?"

Martino sgrana gli occhi, mentre il suo paraculissimo fidanzato scoppia a ridere.

"Non ce prova'! Sì che sono sicuro! Non ti sei manco girato e..."

"Quindi non posso sapere che eri vestito di blu e che stavi con Gio, Elia e Luchino, e c'avevi l'aria scazzata..." continua.

Martino quasi balza a sedere.

"Ni! Guarda che dopo i piedi da hobbit de Maddalena e Renato che chissà in realtà come cazzo se chiama non mi freghi con le tue stronzate, eh!"

Niccolò ride e lo bacia di nuovo.

"Okay, okay"

"Come fai a sape' che..."

"Che stavi con gli altri? Perché ti ho visto. Oppure... potrei esserci arrivato per via di quel clitoride" dice Niccolò ridendo a crepapelle.

"Deficiente! Non..."

"E comunque 'sta storia me la devi racconta'!"

"Scordatelo! Non mi hai nemmeno notato e..."

"Ma se ti ho appena detto come eri vestito e con chi eri e che sembravi..."

"Io so' sempre scazzato, Ni! E mi vesto sempre di blu! E hai appena detto che..."

"Io non ho detto proprio niente!" dice Niccolò ridendo.

"Sei un paraculo del cazzo"

"Però carino"

"Finiscila, scemo"

Niccolò sorride e stavolta è Martino ad avvicinarsi.

Si baciano lentamente, e ogni volta che si staccano sorridono.

"Marti..." sussurra Niccolò.

"Che?"

"Io la prima volta che ti ho visto ho pensato che eri bellissimo, invece"

Martino sbuffa una risata.

"Devi stare sempre un passo avanti, eh?"

Niccolò sorride.

"No. L'ho pensato davvero. E lo penso anche adesso. Tutti i giorni. E comunque..."

"Cosa?"

"Preparati per domani. Quest'anno gli anniversari diventano sette"


End file.
